gravitystarfandomcom-20200213-history
Anima
Anima is the protagonist of Gravity Star: Epsilon and the co-leader of the Auriga faction. She, along with Noc, originated from an unnamed planet located in the Andromeda Galaxy. Being Noc's second-in-command, she assists him with missions and offers him guidance. When overtaking planets, she terrorizes the populace and, eventually, wipes them out as Noc deals with their leader. After the planet is cleaned, they will either sell it or turn in into a subsidiary for the Auriga faction. Currently, Anima lives on Gliese with Noc in the Milky Way Galaxy. Story Anima was originally part of a computer software that helped eradicate viruses and other intrusions. But her program was going to be deleted because it was obsolete. Pulled by an unknown entity, she was reprogrammed and released into space. The program's powerful thoughts and feelings transformed itself into Anima. Together with Noc, she travels through space working as a space pirate. After being released into space, her essence transformed into her human form. She drifted in space for a while until she found an unconscious Noc. After awakening him, they traveled across the universe in search for their home. Unsuccessful, they landed on a planet. Upon landing, they were immediately treated as hostiles by the inhabitants. Noc then killed a few soldiers with a blast. Once that happened, they were under attack. Anima summoned her EM Saber and cut the remaining soldiers. After everybody was killed, Anima decided this should become their new home, which Noc agreed. They named this planet Gliese. Although she has no memory of being a part of an anti-virus software, she still enjoys fighting. So much that she had made a job out of it. With Noc, she decided to become someone who conquers planets, kills its inhabitants, and then sells it. She had become a space pirate. Of course they realized that they could not do this alone, so Noc formed the Auriga faction, a league of recruited soldiers that aid her and Noc in overthrowing planets. A few hundred years pass, a new city has been built on the surface of Gliese. This city, inhabited by the members of the Auriga faction, serves as a home base for the faction. Named Hyakka, it is ruled by Noc. In a certain part of the city, there is a site for the development of weapons of mass destruction. But the existence of these weapons is revealed as enemy factions are building weapons of their own that are similar to Auriga's. Without warning, an explosion erupts and members of the Draco faction charge in, destroying anything in sight. Anima goes to investigate while Noc orders members of the Auriga faction to put a stop to the invasion. Personality Anima is very talkative and enjoys interacting with others, unlike Noc. When facing against enemies or alien lifeforms, she doesn't hesitate and is kind of cruel. Her personality in battle is different from her personality outside of battle. She has a close bond with Noc, as they have been together their entire lives. Anima understands Noc and helps him face many of his problems. She cares for Noc and would be devastated if something were to happen to him. Appearance Anima has long cream colored hair and grey eyes. She wears a pair of black headphones with blue circuits and a black and blue body suit with a matching top and boots. Her boots are equipped with jets that help her get to places faster. Despite being a part of the Auriga faction, whose members wear orange, her circuits are blue. Combat Anima wields an EM Saber in battle. Using this futuristic sword, she can slice and stab her opponents with relatively ease and style. She was trained to handle this weapon and cannot fight without it. Anima also has some experience using a rifle, but prefers to use swords instead of guns. Something that is unique to her, Anima can utilize the awesome power of magic. Using this supernatural ability, she can conjure low tier black holes that can pull enemies in and destroy them. Also, Anima can charge her saber with lightning essences to add a thunderous shock with every attack. She still needs to practice her magic abilities if she wants to master her moves and learn new ones. Category:Characters Category:Auriga